


От начала и до конца

by ileana (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, DN drabbles, Drama, Gen, Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ileana
Summary: «Я видел всё, от начала и до конца».





	

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке на фесте DN drabbles.

Я видел всё, от начала и до конца.

Это был спектакль одного зрителя, в котором люди сражались, любили, ненавидели, страдали и умирали только потому, что мне это было интересно, и до тех пор, пока мне это было интересно. История про «оброненную в мире людей тетрадь» и про человека, который ее подобрал. Уже через несколько дней после этого я стоял в его комнате и слушал, как он рассказывает о своих планах, и думал о том, что если они реализуются хотя бы на малую долю — можно будет считать, что я подбросил людям тетрадку не зря. А потом он выполнил все свои тогдашние обещания. Кое-что даже перевыполнил. Если понимать, что важно, а что нет, разумеется.

Я видел, как он торопливо выписывал в мою тетрадь имена, воображая себя чем-то большим, чем он есть, как урывал часы от сна, чтобы казнить побольше и отшлепать человеческое море побольнее, как радовался, перечитывая новости о самом себе. Как бесился, видя в этих новостях не восторги, а оскорбления. Как он загорелся идеей победить детектива, который объявил ему войну, — гораздо сильнее, чем своими теориями о новом мире. Я видел всё, что он делал, чтобы победить в этой войне, — этого больше никто, кроме меня, не видел. Или видел, но не понял, или видел и понял, но уже ничего не вспомнит…

А о том, чего я не видел, он  рассказывал. С удовольствием. Кроме каких-то не очень-то мне и нужных смешных человеческих секретов… которые он потом тоже рассказывал.

И как после этой главной победы он пытался сделать вид, будто ему интересно жить дальше, я тоже видел. И как ему показалось, что прошлое вернулось. И как неожиданно — вот облом-то — выяснилось, что он сам уже не готов встретиться лицом к лицу с прошлым.

Я видел, как он проиграл. И видел, как он умер. Это я никак не мог пропустить — я сам его убил. Он просил пощады, цепляясь за мои колени. Глупый. Мог бы понять, что ни один спектакль не может быть бесконечным и очень важно правильно найти момент, когда нужно опустить занавес.

 

Я видел всё, от начала и до конца. Так уж получилось. Шеф до развязки не дожил. Я не уверен, что было бы лучше, если бы он увидел эту развязку, — я вообще по жизни мало в чём бываю уверен… Ладно, речь не об этом. А о том, что я действительно видел, как всё начиналось — как Кирой заинтересовался Интерпол, и как обсуждение зашло в тупик, и как на сцену вышел человек в маске и открыл ноутбук. Я помню эту букву «L» на большом экране и механический голос. Было жутковато и… весело.

Если бы я знал, что будет дальше, я бы не относился к этому как к увлекательному приключению, это уж точно.

Я был среди тех пятерых, кто доверял Элу и кому доверял Эл. Иначе и быть не могло, я знал, что шеф останется, и знал, что останусь вместе с шефом, да и терять мне, в общем-то, было нечего — кроме вот как раз участия в этом деле. И я оказался одним из немногих людей, знавших Эла в лицо. Я этим гордился, еще бы. Тем, что работаю с самим Элом, и тем, что сражаюсь против самого Киры. А потом я радовался, что у нас такая классная команда, где было бы совсем хорошо работать, если бы, собственно, не Кира и не Эл, потому что всё было уже совсем не так радужно, и Эл начал подозревать Лайта, а шефа прессовало начальство, а следствие всё не продвигалось, и чем дальше, тем всё это больше запутывалось в какой-то гадостный клубок, в котором становилось непонятно, кто прав и кто виноват. А я на всё это смотрел и мало чем мог помочь. Я был только пешкой, и каждый новый ход мог смести меня с доски.

Но я видел всё. Я прыгал с балкона, устраивая представление перед каким-то очередным Кирой, и два часа повторял подвиг Тейлора на «Сакура-ТВ». Я был знаком с тремя богами смерти. Меня три раза записывали в тетрадь для убийств: дважды фальшивым именем и последний раз — в фальшивую тетрадь. На моих глазах умерли Эл и шеф. Как бы всё ни поворачивалось, почему-то я всегда оказывался в центре событий и почему-то всегда сам оставался жив при этом. И убил Киру тоже, можно сказать, я, так что я знаю как никто другой, чем всё закончилось. Хотя, уж поверьте, предпочел бы этого не знать.

Наверное, было бы нормально и правильно, если бы мне теперь каждую ночь снились кошмары, в которых я снова и снова стреляю в Лайта и он снова и снова кричит и корчится в грязной луже на полу. Но он почему-то всегда снится мне по-хорошему, будто ничего и не было. Мы просто разговариваем о какой-нибудь ерунде, шутим, едем куда-нибудь в машине… И только в момент пробуждения я понимаю, что плачу как придурок, и вспоминаю, почему — понимаю, что он мертв, что все мертвы, что уже ничего и никогда не будет хорошо. Но в самих снах — нет. Наверное, это потому, что я никогда по-настоящему не верил в его виновность. Смешно, я переживал, каково же ему приходится под тяжестью этих постоянных обвинений. И не знал, какую тяжесть он должен был нести на самом деле…

Таким вот я был дураком. Но я всё видел. Правда.

 

Я видела всё, от начала и до конца. Двадцать четыре года. Больше ему не было выделено. Не знаю, изменилось бы что-нибудь или нет, если бы это можно было знать заранее. Он, в общем-то, и так торопился жить. Только вот… Есть люди, которые за пять минут разговора с ними могут дать столько тепла, что потом вспоминаешь их долгие годы, даже когда людей этих, может, нет давно на свете. А Лайт был другим. Он восхищал, удивлял, иногда пугал. Но с ним никому не было хорошо и спокойно. Он обжигал, а не грел. И, мне кажется, он это понимал или по меньшей мере чувствовал — и именно поэтому вкладывал всё больше сил в то, чтобы еще сильнее восхищать и пугать, раз уж ему не дано что-то другое. Мне кажется, если бы ему кто-нибудь сказал, что он может быть кому-то ценен просто так, не за ум или примерное поведение, не за первое место в еще одном рейтинге или помощь отцу в работе, а сам по себе, вместе со всеми своими ничего особенного не значащими милыми мелочами, даже вместе со своими недостатками, — он бы попросту не поверил. А окружающим приходилось принимать его правила игры: он был очень убедительным в роли первого ученика…

Вот и когда он объявил, что тоже хочет поймать Киру, его вряд ли кто-то смог бы отговорить. Да, казалось невероятным, что это может ему удаться, но то, что он уже успел сделать, тоже было невероятным, разве не так?

А вот то, что он ушел к Мисе, в его образ уже не вписывалось, какой бы идеальной парой они ни выглядели, поэтому я так до конца и не поверила, что всё было именно так, как они рассказывают, хотя это я, конечно, глупости говорю — разумеется, он вполне мог ее полюбить, не человек он, что ли, чтобы не влюбиться просто так в красивую девушку…

Так или иначе, он ушел, и я его почти не видела в последние годы — я и мужа-то редко видела. И что происходит, толком не знала — они далеко не всегда рассказывали мне, что происходит, но если люди исчезают куда-то на недели и месяцы, а потом возвращаются мрачные, похудевшие, со свежими шрамами и без желания распространяться о случившемся, то необязательно выяснять, в какие именно неприятности они вляпались. Они ловили Киру — это всё, что мне полагалось знать, и мне этого вполне хватало.

Не думаю, что мне, не говоря уже о Саю, было легче от этих их возвышенных стремлений, но по крайней мере было легче им оттого, что я не мешала им исполнять то, что они считали своим долгом. Который они в конечном счете выполнили, разве нет?

Я так, наверно, никогда и не узнаю, что случилось на том складе, где его убили. Те, с кем я разговаривала после этого, были не самыми болтливыми людьми на свете — Мацуда почему-то стал меня избегать с тех пор, и, если честно, я об этом не жалею, — так что поначалу они и вовсе не сказали мне ничего, кроме того, что его убил Кира. Мне пришлось полчаса доставать их осторожными вопросами, прежде чем они соизволили раскрыть одну из тайн следствия и признать, что Кирой оказался кто-то из полицейских. Когда я напомнила, что Кира вообще-то убивает не из пистолета, они торопливо и нескладно объяснили, что на самом деле Лайт умер от сердечного приступа, просто там была такая перестрелка, ну, такая перестрелка, но это всё секретная информация, однако он совершенно точно умер от сердечного приступа, просто он один из всех знал, кто Кира, и поэтому — с облегчением закончили они — его и убили. А кто-то — кажется, Идэ — добавил к этому еще душераздирающую историю о том, как они просто не успели куда-то прийти вовремя, поэтому Лайт и остался с преступником один на один и только он один из пятерых был убит.

Как будто я дура.

Как будто я могу поверить, что у человека, который просто не дождался подмоги — которому еще оставалось на что надеяться — может быть такое лицо.

Я ведь всё видела. Всё.


End file.
